


Deep Sea Dreams

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captivity, M/M, Mer!Lance, Merman Lance, Rating May Change, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Lance was a simple merman, whose foolishness caused his life to take a dramatic turn.





	1. Chapter 1

The ocean. His home. The place that was slowly being invaded by humans. Human's who held no respect for its beauty and the creatures that resided there. 

Lance was there when the human's first came to his shores, be it he was just a guppy, he still remembered the fear they brought. 

His fellow merpeople were conscious, only getting close enough to observe the humans but never engaging. 

They saw the human's gathering an abundance of the fish and even slaughtering whales and dolphins, they feared the same would happen to them if they were discovered. 

Now Lance was a curious being, which often times lead to trouble. He would often times tread dangerously close to the ocean's surface, admiring the human's. 

His mother always scolded him, telling him if he wasn't more careful the human's would catch him. But Lance would just laugh, telling her she was being dramatic. 

Lance smiled as he watched the human's on their floating contraptions. He could spot the human's walking about, conversing with one another. 

Lance heard his stomach growl, so he swam down, looking for any kind of fish. Lately fish has become harder to find. His people forced to swim farther out into the sea just to be able to feed their families. 

Lance smiled as he saw a small grey mullet. He swam to it easily catching it. Without hesitation he bit off its head, chewing it with his fanged teeth and swallowing. 

While eating he didn't notice a fishing net closing in on him. 

He flinched as he felt a strange material tangle around him. He gasped when he noticed it was the nets the human's use to catch fish. He tried to fight his way out but it only made the net trap him more. 

His eyes as he felt himself being rasied, he looked up and saw he was close the breaching the surface. 

Lance gasped when he reached the surface, the water departing and for the first time in his life he felt the air. 

To Lance's utter shock he found himself able to breath out of the water. It felt weird, his gills fluttered, his skin felt odd and uncomfortable. 

From the boat the human's recoiled, the net was brought fourth. "Get the captain!" 

Lance flopped around, clawing at the wood. He tried to move away from the human's that were surrounding him. 

"What is that thing?" 

"I think it's some sort of hybrid." 

"No it's a monster!" 

"Fools..." a grisp voice came. 

The crew grew silent, turning to their captain. 

"Do you fools have no knowledge, this here is a mermaid. A creature of legend. Thought to be nothing more then a myth." 

The crew looked back at Lance, who had stilled, breathing heavily. 

"Keith." 

"Yes captain." 

"Carry him to my tank, he seems to be close to passing out."

"Yes sir." 

The captain's second hand ran over to the merman, easily lifting him up and carrying him off to the captain's quarters. 

Shiro nodded, "alright you lot stop gapping and get back to work. We still have a quota to fill."

"Yes captain." Came mumbles, the grew clearly shocked by their catch. 

Shiro left for his room. He could see that Keith putting the merman into the tank. 

As soon as he hit the water the creature quickly swam, swimming right into the glass, he groaned and rubbed his head. Slowly he touched the glass. 

"What do you plan on doing Shiro?" 

Shiro walked to the tank, placing his robotic hand on the glass. He watch as the merman moved his hand over to his. 

"Keep him of course. A creature such as him has never been caught. And you know," he looked over at Keith, "there's bound to be more." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Shiro smiled, "we can catch more. Study them. Sell them." 

Keith smiled at that, "a hefty price for such a rare creature." 

Shiro laughed, "indeed." 

Lance frowned swimming back, as far back as he could, trying to hide in the thick brush of kelp. He began to crying out, hoping that his family could hear, but deep down knew they couldn't. 

Slowly he sank to the bottom of the tank, curling in on himself. Whimpering, hands clutching the sand. 

Shiro smiled as he watched the merman, this was his golden ticket. 

~  
Keith commanded the men, he watched as they brought in another load of fish. 

"Alright boys! That's good for today! Now finish up before we reach shore." And with that Keith left and went to the control room. Steering the boat back to the direction of the coast. 

~ 

Shiro tapped on the glass of the tank, causing the merman to look up and hesitantly swimming over. 

Shiro pointed up and moved to the ladder, climbing up. 

Lance emerged from the water and kept himself distanced. 

Shiro smirked, looking at this creature, face to face, he really was beautiful. "Can you understand me... Can you speak?" 

Lance cleared his throat, adjusting to the language. "Y-Yes." 

"Ah, fascinating. You speak English, how?" 

Lance licked his lips, "my people know many languages, old and new. We can adjust our voices to speak." 

"Intresting." 

Lance looked around, "who are you?... What do you want from me?" 

"My name Shiro Takashi, Captain and Scientists of my lovely ship Voltron. And what I want is to admire you, to keep you."

Lance swam back, "wh-what?" 

"You're my pet now." 

Lance shook his head, "n-no. I-Im meant to be free. I-I have to be with my family!" 

Shiro smirked, "dont worry. When we get to my facility you'll be in a larger tank. I'll make you happy." 

Lance cried into his hands, the feeling of water from his eyes was strange. 

Shiro flinched as Lance's wails reached his ears. The noise was unlike anything he's heard, it sounded like a whale and dolphins call mixed with a human's scream.

Lance sank back into the water and his cries became muted. 

Shiro climbed down, "dont you worry. I always take care of my pets." 

Shiro looked over when Keith barged in, "what the bloody hell was that!?" 

"That was the cry of the merman. He didn't take the news of his fait very well." 

Keith perked up, "he understands you?" 

"Turns out his people are Multilingual." 

Keith looked over at the tank, the merman was slumped over, hands over his face.

"Anyways, we're docked, the men are unloading today's catch. How do you want to transfer him?"

"We'll move him to the moveable tank and cover it in a tarp, wouldn't want praying eyes to catch him." 

~

With the two of them it took a few hours to fill the tank with salt water and move Lance to it. By the time they were finished it was around midnight.

They wheeled the large tank onto the deck then loaded it onto a truck and secured it. 

"Okay. Let's go." 

From under the tarp Lance saw the boat and the ocean, he noticed it was getting smaller and smaller. 

"I should have listened mama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter.

Before Lance knew it he had fallen asleep, dreaming of the ocean and of his family. 

When he woke up he looked around and gasped, he was back in the ocean. "It was just a dream." He sighed in relief. 

He swam as fast as he could, tears in his eyes, his heart set on returning to his family. 

"Mama." He called out, hoping his wails would reach the ears of his mother.

Unfortunately it fell on deaf ears and he swam at full speed into the glass of the tank. 

He rubbed his forheard, "what?" He touched the glass, "no... this can't be..." He swam to the top of the tank and looked around, he didn't recognize this place.

He noticed the tank was diffrent. It was much larger then the one on the boat. 

Lance whimpered, he didn't see the humans who caught him. 

He dived back into the water and looked around his new surroundings. Everything seemed natural. From the kelp to the sand, he even saw some fish species.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "what am I going to do? Im trapped with no way back to the ocean." 

While Lance thought of his current situation the lab's door open. 

It was Shiro, he examined the tank and smiled when he spotted the merman from behind the seaweed. 

Shiro walked over to his desk and sat down, looking over paperwork. 

After a few hours of the typical work for his shipments Shiro looked at the time.  
"Huh, lunch already." He got up and walked up the stairs to the deck over looking the tank. He bent down and tapped the water before going over to the bucket of fish. 

From the water Lance saw the human and swam up. 

"Feeding time." 

Lance flinched as dead fish were thrown into the water. 

"Eat up." 

Lance grabbed one of the fish and sniffed it, "but... Its not fresh." 

"Well its either that or nothing because I won't let you eat the fish in the tank, this is my rare collection. And if I find any missing fish I won't be happy." 

Lance frowned, the fish smelled rotten, "cant.. can't you just get fresh fish, this is bad." 

Shiro set the bucket down, "not greatful huh?" 

"N-No just... Wouldn't you want us to be healthy?" 

Shiro crossed his arms, "I suppose." 

Lance perked up. 

"I guess I can have a tank of fresh fish to feed you from now on."

Lance smiled and let go of the fish in his hands, letting it sink to the bottom where the other fish ate it. 

Lance moved to dive back into the water when Shiro's voice stopped him. 

"By the way. I dont know your name?" 

"In your language it's Lance. But in my language it's pronounced-" Lance gave a dolphin like squeal and chirp. 

"Hmm, nice. Well Lance, you best get comfortable here." 

Lance frowned and dove back into the water. 

~

Lance was petting the back of a parrotfish. 

"My, your scales are beautiful, probably the most beautiful fish I've ever seen." 

The parrotfish let out a few bubbles that were a fish's way of blushing and spoke to Lance. 

"What me? Oh no, my scales are nothing compared to yours. Mine is just various colors of blue, but yours are multi color, quite frankly I'm jealous." 

Lance smiled as other fish came to him, talking to him, comforting him. These fish were so kind compared to the ones in the open ocean. 

The fish he knew of were rude and territorial. Often making rude remarks about mermaids. 

Lance blushed as the fish all completed him. "You're all sweet." The fish huddled near him, wanted to be petted.

From the crowd Lance spotted an old lionfish.

"Oh hello." 

Lance noticed how the younger fish made way for the elder. 

"My, I haven't seen a mermaid since my youth." 

Lance smiled. 

"You poor creature. You shouldn't be here. It's no place as a mystical being as yourself." 

The lionfish swam around him, "you're still so young. You should be free." 

Lance looked down, closing his eyes, picturing his family.

"A warning for you young one." 

Lance looked up, "this place is not as peaceful as it is now. We've all, gone through painful processes. For what, we do not know. So be careful, you can talk to the human's, so use that to your advantage."

Lance was stunned, "I will, thank you." 

~  
"So, how is our special guest?"

"He is doing well, especially now that I give him fresh fish. He seems like he's starting to trust me."

Keith laughed. 

"When do you want to start baiting?" 

"Not yet. Why not see how merpeople work first?" 

Keith smiled, "sounds like fun."


End file.
